Power Rangers SPD
Power Rangers SPD is the 13th series of Power Rangers. The show aired on February 2005 and ended on February 2006. The series received critical praise and successful ratings. Cast Rangers SWAT Mode Rangers 'Future Rangers' 'A-Squad' 'A-Squad' Rangers Prtf-red.jpg|Alex Tate Prspd-red.jpg|Jack Landors Sky Tate Bridge Carson Prspd-blue.jpg|Sky Tate Bridge Carson Prspd-green.jpg|Bridge Carson Prspd-yellow.jpg|"Z" Delgado Prspd-pink.jpg|Sydney Drew Prspd-omega.jpg|Sam Prspd-shadow.jpg| Anubis "Doggie" Cruger Prspd-kat.jpg|Kat Manx Prspd-nova.jpg|Nova Psspd-orange.jpg|Boom Rangers Season SPD 13 Rangers SWAT Mode Rangers New Colors A-Squad 2 Prspd-ared.jpg|Charlie Prspd-ablue.jpg|Beevor Prspd-agreen.jpg|Cliff Prspd-ayellow.jpg|Ivan Prspd-apink.jpg|Rachel A-Squad Rangers Allies Villains Episodes #'Beginnings (1)' #'Beginnings (2)' #'Confronted' #'Walls' #'Dogged' #'A-Bridged' #'Sam (1)' #'Sam (2)' #'Idol' #'Stakeout' #'Shadow (1)' #'Shadow (2)' #'Abandoned' #'Wired (1)' #'Wired (2)' #'Boom' #'Recognition' #'Samurai' #'Dismissed' #'Perspective' #'Messenger (1)' #'Messenger (2)' #'Zapped' #'Reflection (1)' #'Reflection (2)' #'S.W.A.T. (1)' #'S.W.A.T. (2)' #'Robotpalooza' #'Katastrophe' #'Missing' #'History' #'Impact' #'Badge' #'Insomnia' #'Wormhole' #'Resurrection' #'Endings (1)' #'Endings (2)' Trivia Power Rangers: S.P.D. is notable among Power Rangers series for featuring several "firsts": *''S.P.D.'' features the greatest number of Rangers in a single season: 19 (5 A-Squad Rangers, 5 B-Squad Rangers, 4 additional Rangers and 5 Dino Thunder Rangers). It also ties up with Wild Force, also featuring 19 Rangers (6 Wild Force and 6 Time Force Rangers appearing in reinforcements from the future plus 7 more Red Rangers in Forever Red). Ironically, Tommy Oliver is included in both number of rangers, though he never appeared unmorphed in Wormhole, unlike in Forever Red. At Anime Central 2008, Jason David Frank stated that Disney never contacted him about returning for Wormhole. *It is the first series to feature Pink Rangers who did not have a skirts on their uniforms (Syd and the A-Squad Pink Ranger) and also a first female Yellow Ranger with a legitimate sentai female counterpart with a suit without a skirt (note that Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Maya, Kelsey Winslow, Katie Walker and Taylor Earhardt are female Yellow Rangers with male Super Sentai counterparts). *It is notable for featuring the first known Jewish Power Ranger Bridge Carson, however, it was Power Rangers Zeo that was the first series to feature a Jewish character, the teens' non-Ranger friend Raymond. *It is the second series to feature Rangers with a numeral designation; the first was Power Rangers Zeo. *It is the second series where the Red Ranger (and leader) was the last individual to join a Power Ranger team; the first was Power Rangers Wild Force. It can be argued, however, that Power Rangers Time Force also did this since Wes and not Alex became the permanent Red Ranger for the remainder of the show. The same thing happens in Power Rangers Mystic Force and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. *It is the second series to feature a villain who was a child (Mora). The first was Prince Sprocket in Power Rangers Zeo.(Note: One cannot count Impus in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue because once he matured into his adult form, Olympius, he remained there unlike Mora). *S.P.D. is the first regular Power Rangers series to feature non-humans as Power Rangers: Anubis Cruger as the Shadow Ranger, Kat Manx as the Kat Ranger, and the Blue A-Squad Ranger. *It is the first Power Ranger series to feature an active seventh Ranger, and, later, Kat, who functioned as a ranger in 'Katastrophe'. During the finale, a ninth Ranger, "S.P.D. Nova" (based on the Dekaranger character "DekaBright"), appeared out of a time portal, looking for Sam. Her name was not given, and, after SPD defeated the Troobians, she took Sam back to the future (Note: Nova Ranger's uniform features an "M" design. "M" is the Roman numeral for 1000). *It is the first series to feature an active Ranger with a known identity who is not credited in the opening sequence (Omega Ranger). *It is the first series to feature an "Orange Ranger", imaginary or otherwise. *It is the first series to feature a new Ranger (Katherine "Kat" Manx as Kat Ranger) who has the same name as a previous one (the other being Katherine "Kat" Hillard, the second MMPR Pink Ranger) from Mighty Morphin to Turbo). *It is the first series to feature a new Ranger who shares a last name with a previous Ranger, but is not in any way related (Elizabeth "Z" Delgado the S.P.D. Yellow Ranger and Danny Delgado the Black Ranger from Power Rangers Wild Force) *It is the second series to feature a Ranger (Omega and Nova Ranger) who does not have a morphing sequence, the first was the Phantom Ranger in Power Rangers Turbo. *According to the episode "Zapped", Syd is a Gemini, this would also make Jack a Gemini due to the fact in the episode "Stakeout", they decided to celebrate their birthday on the same day. *It is the first series to feature a bathroom scene of any kind. During the "Reflections" storyarc, when Sky is chiding himself in a mirror for releasing Mirloc, albeit only sinks are visible, no toilets. *It is the second series to address the issue of discrimination, the first being Power Rangers Time Force, in the fact mutants in society were discriminated against by humans much like the X-Men. During the "Wired" storyarc, featuring S.O.P.H.I.E the cyborg, Syd made history by using the word "prejudiced" in an episode, a Power Ranger first. *It is the first series to have an episode take place in Japan, the country the Power Rangers originated. *It is the first series in which one Ranger morphs using their teammate's powers. There have, however, been previous instances of powers being passed from one Ranger to another. *It is the first to have 3 female Rangers on one team and as of the final episode, 4. *It is the first to have a female Red Ranger (Red A-Squad Ranger). Bruce Kalish has said that he and the producers of the show had to convince Disney to use a female Red Ranger, and that while it may be a small step now, it may one day lead to a full-time female Red Ranger on the show, although it is out of the question yet since the sentai series has never featured a female Red Ranger until the 44th episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *Near the ending of the last episode, the possibility of another female Red Ranger was posed, when Cruger suggested to Sky that he appoint Syd as Red Ranger. *It is the second series to feature Rangers who do not have any known civilian names outside their Ranger designation and color (the Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink A-Squad and Nova Rangers), the first was the Phantom Ranger in Power Rangers: Turbo. *It is the first series to have members promoted to a new color. At the end of "Endings, Part 2", Jack leaves S.P.D. to be with Ally (his new girlfriend). Sky is promoted to Red and Bridge becomes the Blue Ranger. *Power Rangers S.P.D. is the second series where the Power Rangers belonged to a law enforcement organization, the first was Power Rangers Time Force. This time, it's the first that things are actually labeled "Police" (however, in the first episode of Time Force, they were referred to as Time Force Secret Police occasionally). *It is the fourth series to feature a Red Ranger who resigns their position (Jason resigned his Red Ranger position to go off to the World Peace Conference way back in MMPR, Tommy resigned his Red Ranger position to T.J. in Power Rangers Turbo), and Alex (the original Red Time Force Ranger) resigned his powers to Wes in Power Rangers Time Force. *It is also the fourth series to feature a Ranger resigning their duties; Jason, Zack and Trini (the original Red, Black and Yellow Rangers) resigned their positions to go off to the World Peace Conference in MMPR, Kimberly (the original Pink Ranger) resigned her powers to Katherine to participate in the Pan Global Games in MMPR, Aisha (the second Yellow Ranger) resigned her powers to Tanya to remain in Africa to care for sick animals in MMPR, Billy (the original Blue Ranger) in Power Rangers Zeo resigned from his Ranger duties when he gave his fragment of the Zeo Crystal to Tanya Sloan, Rocky (the second Red Ranger/Blue Zeo Ranger 3) resigned his powers to Justin due to a back injury in Power Rangers Turbo and the original Turbo Rangers (excluding Justin) were forced to resign when Dimitria informed them that it was time for them to move on with their lives and to find replacements. *Jack Landors is the first Power Ranger to voluntarily resign his position without any outside influence or obstacles determining his decision. *It is the first series since Power Rangers in Space that the entire Power Rangers team did not battle the main villain in the final episode (only the Red Space Ranger Andros battled Astronema in the finale of Power Rangers In Space whereas only Shadow Ranger battled Emperor Gruumm in the finale of S.P.D.). *It is the first series since Power Rangers Time Force that the Rangers do not lose their powers in the final episode; however unlike Power Rangers Time Force, their main Megazord was destroyed. *It is the first series since Power Rangers in Space to not have its base of operations completely destroyed in the final episodes. *The first series to feature an entire team of American-created Rangers: The S.P.D. A-Squad Rangers. The second series to feature any American-created Ranger, the first being Lightspeed Rescue's Titanium Lightspeed Ranger. The A-Squad's helmets are refurbished Power Rangers: in Space helmets with S.P.D. emblems on top, the back and sides redesigned and the Black Ranger's helmet repainted Green. *The Orange Ranger from Boom's dream was also American-made. Basically it was a repaint of the Yellow Space Ranger's helmet and a standard S.P.D. B-Squad suit. The only new thing on the suit was the "0" in the torso and an S.P.D. badge in the top of the helmet. This makes the second series to show a non-Ranger dream of becoming a Ranger (Bulk and Skull were the first), and the first that a non-Ranger has ever gotten the chance to live that dream (though not officially). *It is the first series to end with the morphing call and show the logo in the final shot of the final episode. *It is on of two series to feature truly evil and malevolent Power Rangers (the A-Squad), the second being the Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers in Space/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Tommy Oliver (the Green Power Ranger) and the Wind Rangers (Shane, Tori, and Dustin) turned evil due to evil magic, Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Lightspeed Ranger) because of some misguided quest for revenge, Trent Fernandez (White Drago Ranger) because of his Dino Gem's influence, and the Thunder Rangers (Hunter and Blake Bradley) because of Lothor's deception. Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) and Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Ranger) were anti-heroes. *It is the first season where the monsters do not grow to large sizes, but instead, retreat to the cockpits of zord-sized robots for the final battle. *''Endings - Part 2'' was the first episode since Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie to feature a non-sentai monster fighting a Megazord. *The series has also given us another rare example of one Ranger borrowing another Ranger's Zord. Previous occasions being when Adam piloted the Red Battlezord in an episode of Power Rangers Zeo and when Tommy used the Mezodon Megazord in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *It is the first series to be fully set in a time frame other than the year of its airing (set in 2025, 20 years after its air year of 2005). Despite also having Rangers from the future, the bulk of the episodes from Power Rangers Time Force were set during the year of its airing. *Fans were extremely displeased when it was revealed that the much-anticipated Omega Ranger would be nothing more than a ball of light when unmorphed (thereby meaning there was no morph sequence for the Omega Ranger, nor would there be a new actor to portray him in civilian form for the majority of the series). It wasn't helped that, besides his debut episode, Omega Ranger received absolutely NO character development and was often treated by the others simply as a weapon, being sent out whenever he was needed, and getting no other screen time in the episode. For a split second in Endings, Sam was demorphed by entering the time portal that would take him back to 2040 and viewers got a fleeting glimpse of the man behind the visor. Bruce Kalish has since admitted that the ball of light was a mistake, and wished he'd fought harder to make Omega a real person. *While early promos said S.P.D. was set in 2020, the date given in the show is 2025. *"Katastrophe", "Missing", "History" and "Impact" were aired out of production order. *S.P.D. is somewhat infamous for two blatant airing mistakes: In Canada, on July 30, 2005, Wormhole, the second part of the S.P.D./Dino Thunder teamup, was aired instead of the scheduled Messenger, Part 1. Currently, Wormhole is slated for a strictly-DVD release. *Also, the episode Impact (Production #1533) was aired 28th in the series, accompanying a "Previously on Power Rangers: S.P.D.", which featured scenes from History, slated to air after Impact. *S.P.D. is the first series since Power Rangers: Time Force to have any of the team's Megazords survive the finale. Although the Delta Squad Megazord was destroyed, the S.W.A.T. Megazord, Delta Command Megazord, and Omegamax Megazord all survived. *The Red Ranger's Battlizer armor made an appearance in the Japanese team-up between Dekaranger (the Japanese series S.P.D. is based upon) and Magiranger (the Japanese series that Mystic Force is based upon), making it first American/New Zealand creation to also appear in sentai. *S.P.D. is the only generation to have all the titles of their episodes consist of one word. This is an in-joke by producer Bruce Kalish as he had previously worked on Black Hole High, a fantasy series which also consisted of one word titles. *In the beginning of the series, Kat mentioned that the Judge function of the Delta Morphers would seal criminals in "containment cards". Though this was utilized for a majority of the series, the season was sometimes inconsistent, and in some episodes, the monsters and/or their robots exploded instead of being contained. *In "Dekaranger", the Rangers' weapons, zords, and even (at times) enemies used guns that shot bullets. Disney, deciding that it would be a bad idea for children to see bullets being used, went and digitally added 'laser beams' over any scene of a bullet being shot during clips of Sentai footage. In a similar edit, in 'Dekaranger', the Rangers would point their fingers in a gun shape, aim at the screen, and then bullet holes would seem to "hit" the screen. This scene was replaced with a similar scene at a different camera angle (with the bullets removed). *Due to the smaller size of the American "Delta Morpher" compared to the Japanese "SP License", the "Delta Enforcer" weapon had to be changed in America. While in Japan, the Delta Enforcer's equivalent (the "D-Revolver") defeated criminals by having the SP License placed inside of it , the U.S. toy had "Containment Cards" swiped through it. This resulted in any scenes of the Rangers using the "finisher" ability on this weapon being changed to match the U.S. toy's features. *This season didn't feature a super-motorcycle designed for one of the Rangers, a trend started in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (the Uniforce Cycle doesn't count since it was Omega Ranger's personal vehicle). *Although previous seasons had used them, this was the first season to make the concept of "on duty" uniforms a permanent theme. *"Wormhole" is the second team-up episode with the team from the previous season not to have two parts, the first one being Time For Lightspeed, or in the case of the In Space and Lost Galaxy, a sequel. *It is the first (and so far only) season to have a team of Rangers with a morphing sequence, but no morphing call. The A-Squad Rangers, in their fight with the B-Squad, had a puff of smoke surround them, and they morphed instantly, with no words being spoken. *This is the second series where the Rangers don't have to hide their identity. *In the fourth episode, when Sky is looking at a picture of his father in his Red Ranger uniform, the father is wearing the Red Time Force Ranger costume, while the young Sky is holding the red Time Force helmet. *It is the first series since Power Rangers In Space to have its theme written and performed by Ron Wasserman. However, do to the fact he personally leaked some early demos of the S.P.D. theme on the Internet, he was not brought back to do the theme to S.P.D.'s successor, Mystic Force, despite the fact he had already made two demos for it. *This is the only season where there have been three rangers wearing the same suit; Jack, Sky, and Bridge have all worn the B-Squad Red suit. *S.P.D. is the last season to have a team up with the previous whole team; it is the last season to feature a team up where the current team morphs first. *There was an Aquitian in the training room. *This is the first and only season to have the highest number of Rangers on a team, casting at an amount of fourteen. *In episode 9 "Idol" when the S.P.D. Rangers are having lunch before they get the alarm from Kat Manx about the breach, you can see a TV with with motocross going on that is Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) and Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. *This is the second season where the mentor becomes a Ranger with Doggie Cruger as the Shadow Ranger. The first was Tommy in Dino Thunder. *In the 15th anniversary double episode "Once A Ranger" featured in Operation Overdrive, Bridge Carson (who has been promoted to Red Ranger at this time) mentions that Supreme Commander Fowler "Birdie" has retired and Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger was then promoted to his place. It is unknown if Schuyler "Sky" Tate would have gotten the Shadow Ranger position when he became the new Commander. |}